Skyloft Truth or Dare
by HetaliaRussiaOtaku
Summary: Join one crazy, hormonal teenage girl,and the Inhabitants of Skyloft for a Game of Truth or Dare! Send in your reviews with your Truths and Dares! Remember they can be as Horrible, Awkward, Evil or Sexual as you want. Also, you may request characters to join. So send in those reviews, please!


**Author's note: **

Hello, this is my first fanfic and truth or dare but I hope you'll enjoy it.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Link? Is that you?!"

"Z-Zelda?!"

"Yes, It's me…"

"Oh, hey there, sweetie!"

"GROOSE?!"

"Uh…you too?"

"Yeah, you idiot…it seems Cawlin and Strich are here too."

"*grumble* Hello"

"Um, has anyone seen my Eldin Roller? I've seemed to have 'misplaced' it."

"Isn't that the bug that rolls poop around with it?"

"Correct, Mantis-Face!"

Everyone: "EWWWW!"

"Oh, I-I hate bugs!"

"Fledge?"

"H-hi Link!"

"*sigh* who next? Pipit and Karane?"

"Hi Zelda"

"Hello everyone"

"As if right on cue!"

"Oh, Karane, my darling!"

"Uh…please don't come anywhere near me, Cawlin!"

"MEOW!"

"Uh…what was that?"

"I didn't say anything, idiot"

"No Mia, come back!"

"Instructor Horwell?"

"MIAAAAA!"

"Damn it, Horwell, don't let that Remlit eat my plants!"

"_And _Instructor Owlan?"

"Jeez, who next, the Goddess?"

"Ahem…Link?"

"Oh….oh yeah, I forgot that…"

"Well…where are we?"

"Where is my Eldin Roller?"

"Why is it so dark?"

"Where is Mia?"

"Where is that Remlit?! I am going to bloody strangle it if it's even _touched _my plants!"

"Those are very good questions, my friends…I believe I can answer them…"

Suddenly the 'room' that the Skyloftians were in, lit up to reveal a round stage with bleachers around it.

There was also some doors to a room which had a sign next to it that read:

'A very fun closet, indeed. :p'

No one knew where the fuck they were.

Link stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well then could you first tell us where we are...?"

There was a light giggle from one corner of the room which was still dark, and a teenage girl walked out from the shadows. The girl had shoulder- length brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore a simple black T-shirt with the words 'Don't make me go Zelda on you' with the Triforce and she wore blue jeans and black converse.

"Oh, of course, Link…" she grinned crazily before adding "But first, I should introduce myself. My name is Elise."

The Skyloftians all mumbled a small 'hello', confused that this girl knew Link's name.

"Ah…uh…yes, please tell us then."

"Heheh, okay then. Welcome to….THE SKYLOFT TRUTH OR DARE EXTRAVAGANZA!" Elise yelled out and pushed a button on a remote she got from completely nowhere to reveal a highly distracting, flashing neon sign.

Link and the others just stared at the sign, trying to comprehend what was actually going on before Groose suddenly spoke up.

"So this is just like normal Truth or Dare, right?"

"Yes, but there is a catch. Hopefully, I will have lots of lovely, wonderful reviewers sending me their Truths and/or Dares. And they can be as horrible, evil or sexual as you like, my good people!"

The Skyloftians now looked like they had all seen a ghost.

"Anyway, some quick warnings I'd like to share with you. One, I am incredibly hormonal, so I may have to beat one of you with a lead pipe just to relieve some stress.

Two, you must do ALL Truths and Dares! Or you get the pipe up your ass. Three, of course, I'd never hurt Fledge, Owlan or Horwell, because I love all three of you so much! And lastly, I can do Truths and Dares too! So don't be afraid to include me from time to time!"

Now their faces were covered with horror and embarrassment for the three mentioned.

"Oh, yeah, I don't mind Yaoi/Yuri, so you have my blessings! JUST DON'T. TOUCH. THOSE THREE. Heheh, JUST KIDDING!" Elise laughed and turned to the Skyloftians. "Now, please all sit down…I know this is my Fic, but I'd like to start this off with a few truths and dares." She climbed onto the stage and flicked through some papers that happened to be in her pocket.

"Excuse me, but that isn't fair." Cawlin moaned. "This-this THING you are in charge of….you can't send Truths and Dares in yourself!"

"Oh shut up, pork-pie, It's just to start up the game…" she retorted, glaring at him.

Cawlin was pissed but he obviously didn't like the look of the pipe that was leaning against the stage.

"Yokay then, Uh, where is it? Physics homework, no. History homework, nope. Uh…AHA!" The teen pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and waved it around in the air.

"Hehe, found it!" she giggled and began to read out.

The Sky people braced themselves for utter stupidity and embarrassment to come.

"Hmm….I think I'll start with Strich."

"Oh dear Mother of Mantis." He whimpered, clutching his chair.

"Heh, well it is a Truth…but anyway….Strich, do like Kina?"

"Huh? What a stupid question! Of course I do! Everyone does!" he looked slightly surprised.

Elise facepalmed and sighed.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you love Kina? Only asking because some people (not many ) ship you. So I kind of jumped on the tiny bandwagon."

Strich's face turned pink and he looked a little tense.

"W-well I-um g-guess so." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!"

"I-I suppose so…" he said a little louder.

"Say What?"

"F-FINE! I LOVE HER. I LOVE KINA!" he shouted, exasperated and embarrassed.

Elise's smile grew bigger and she snapped her fingers (Ghriahim reference, lol) before turning her back to Strich.

"Good. She's on her way here right now."

His eyes widened and he blushed harder.

"I'm going to kill you." He muttered under his blonde hair.

"What did you just say?" The girl smiled sweetly, edging towards her pipe before there was a knock on the door. "Oh, lucky you, you were saved by your girlfriend." She sighed and answered the door.

"Hi…" a small girl with black hair stood in the doorway.

"Hey Kina, I'm Elise and this is my Truth or Dare game show. Please could you sit next to Strich in that spare seat? Thanks."

The waitress nodded and sat down.

Elise smiled and walked over to the stage before grabbing her papers and looked over her shoulder for a split second before adding.

"By the way, Kina, Strich loves you."

**A/N **

**ANNNNNND…There you have the first chapter of my (crappy) fic. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review with you Truths and Dares. I'll give you a cookie. Kay, Bai Bai!**


End file.
